


Night of Passion

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Human Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eliza has discovered Jeremiah was cheating on her, and things heat up with her adopted daughter Kara.
Relationships: Eliza Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 157





	Night of Passion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [changingdestiny4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/gifts), [Rareshipper96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rareshipper96/gifts).



> Hey there everyone
> 
> Now I wrote this for 2 people who had left requests for stories and have been patient in waiting, so I wrote this to make up for not being able to get any writing done; due to some family issues I have not been home
> 
> But I am home earlier than planned so now I am back
> 
> I hope you will all enjoy this

Life with the Danvers had been so good lately, Kara had been adopted by Doctor Jeremiah Danvers and his wife Eliza, Kara even had an adopted sister that she adored and used to follow around like a puppy, some called her weird but Kara preferred sweet and caring, and sometimes protective over Alex when Alex brought her girlfriend Maggie over.

Life was good and Alex had finally graduated and gone to college but then things took a turn for the worst, Jeremiah and his wife Eliza had fallen out of their comfortable zone and had begun arguing quite a lot, Kara would come home from school to find Jeremiah and Eliza at each other’s throat, shouting and screaming.

This went on day after day and Kara was beginning to worry it was her fault they were arguing and when she apologized for causing them to argue they had assured her that she wasn’t the problem, Jeremiah had been spending late nights at the hospital where he works and had forgotten his and Eliza’s anniversary.

Then one day:

Kara had come home from work, she was humming and singing silently along with the music on her I-pod as she pulled out her keys and opened the door, stepping inside Kara removed her cardigan and set her bag down aside before she walked into the living room only to find Eliza on the couch in tears.

Tilting her head to the side Kara looked at her adopted mother curiously before she walked over to her and sat down, taking the older blonde’s hand Kara gave a gentle squeeze and she looked at Eliza concerned “Eliza… what happened?” she asked worried that something had happened to Jeremiah.

Eliza sniffled as she sat there, her hands nestled in Kara’s as they sat there in silence before Eliza spoke up “He was cheating on me” Eliza broke down, tears spilling down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around Kara’s shoulders and buried her face in her adopted daughter’s shoulders, Kara hugged her tight and gently rubbed her hands up and down the older blonde’s back whilst silently cursing Jeremiah Danvers.

“What happened?” Kara asked as she pulled back and handed a tissue to Eliza.

“I went over to the hospital to see if we could work things out, and I found him with this young intern on his desk” Eliza revealed as she sniffled as she dried the tears from her eyes.

Kara growled as she looked at the smashed picture of Jeremiah Danvers on the table “Alex was going to lose her shit when she finds out or knowing Alex, she would blame Kara.

Pulling Eliza into her arms Kara whispered into her ear “It’s going to be okay, Jeremiah’s an idiot” she whispered, earning a giggle from Eliza as she smiled for the first time.

“Thank you, Kara… just… I just don’t know what to do” Eliza whispered “I’m numb, how am I supposed to compete with her” she lamented.

“I could kill her, nobody would ever find the body” Kara replied jokingly, and it worked, Eliza laughed as she nudged Kara, knowing full well Kara was not the killing type.

“As tempting as that idea is, I just need somebody to hold me” Eliza said.

Kara wrapped her arms around Eliza tight and they snuggled down together on the couch and watched movies, Eliza’s head resting on Kara’s shoulder as Kara looked at the movie and then looked at Eliza “Jeremiah is an idiot” Kara said “I mean you are really beautiful and sexy” Kara complimented.

Eliza’s cheeks went red at the compliments Kara was giving her “Thank you Kara” she whispered as she looked at her, silence fell on the pair as Eliza looked at the 18 year old daughter she had adopted, Kara was 10 years old when she came to live with the Danvers after Kara had been kicked out by her parents and left on the street, she wasn’t born like other girls but instead she had the wrong sex organ… she had a penis.

18 years old and Kara had grown into a beautiful young woman and Eliza was proud of her, it had been a rough start between Kara and Alex when Kara first came to live with the Danvers but things settled down and everything was good until now but Kara was making that pain a distant memory and they sat there for a while, Eliza focused on Kara and Kara noticed her.

Looking at Eliza confused Kara tilted her head to the side “What’s up?” Kara asked as she looked at her.

Eliza smiled as she leaned in and her eyes closed, her lips connecting to Kara’s who emitted a light squeak as her lips remained pressed against Eliza’s, Kara made no move to break the kiss and Eliza pressed forward, applying more pressure to the kiss and began to move her lips against Kara’s and Eliza was elated when Kara’s lips moved against hers, their kiss remaining slow and tender.

Kara brought her hands up and brushed her fingers through Eliza’s blonde hair, her fingertips brushing against Eliza’s neck causing the older blonde to shiver, Kara’s tongue slipped from her mouth and slid across Eliza’s lips seeking entrance to her mouth which Eliza gladly gave, parting her lips their tongues briefly met and Eliza pushed forward, deepening the kiss.

Sliding her right leg over Kara’s lap Eliza manoeuvred herself into Kara’s lap, Kara gently placed her hands on Eliza’s hips as their tongues swirled around one another, Eliza’s hands moving through Kara’s honey blonde hair as she felt something pushing against the crotch of her pants, Eliza moaned as she moved her hips against the bulge and she broke the kiss long enough to catch a glimpse of the bulge in Kara’s jeans.

As soon as the kiss broke and Eliza caught a brief glimpse Kara’s panic rocketed, her cock was fully erect and straining against the fabric of her jeans and Eliza gasped in shock as she gazed at the throbbing erecting in Kara’s pants, 18 years old and Kara was big, soft she had to be about 9inches long but now she was hard and throbbing she had to be about 10inches long and thick, bigger than Jeremiah was.

Kara shot to her feet and backed away “I’m sorry, I… this shouldn’t have… I…” Kara turned and scurried away, running upstairs with her cheeks on fire as Eliza watched, hearing the bedroom door shut Eliza let out a heavy sigh and buried her face in her hands, how was she and Kara going to recover from this.

What followed was a month of silence; Jeremiah had moved out and Kara spent every day and night avoiding Eliza except at dinner time and Eliza was getting annoyed by the radio silence from the younger blonde and tonight Eliza was going to talk to Kara, one way or another they were going to discuss what had happened.

Waiting by the door Eliza stood there and got her best stern look on her face, Kara’s singing could be heard outside and Eliza smiled to herself, soon the door opened and Kara walked into the house with her bag and she came to a sudden stop when she saw Eliza waiting for her “Hey” Kara greeted, her cheeks bright red making Eliza smile.

“Kara, sit down… we need to talk” Eliza said as she pointed to the couch.

Lowering her head Kara swallowed as her lips quivered “Are you throwing me out?” she asked.

Eliza sighed as she smiled and pulled Kara into a hug “No of course not” she whispered soothingly as she pulled Kara into a tight hug “It’s just, we need to talk about what happened” she said.

“I am sorry, I… I never meant for it to happen” Kara spurted out fast.

Eliza exhaled deep “Kara sweetie, I was the one that initiated it… I was the aggressor” she said.

“But I… I got…” Kara blushed as she was unable to say the words making Eliza giggle.

“You got hard, Kara it’s natural to react like that… and I am glad because fuck; Jeremiah is not as big as you” Eliza answered.

Kara’s face lit up with a goofy grin making Eliza laugh “Okay big head, what I want us to talk about is that…” Eliza took a deep breath before continuing “Kara, what happened between us was great, and I want more” she said.

“I don’t understand” Kara answered as she looked confused.

Eliza giggled at how innocent Kara was and decided to simplify it for the young woman “Kara I want you to take me to bed and fuck my brains out” Eliza said “But I want you to be comfortable though” Eliza answered.

“And what if I was comfortable now” Kara asked as she brushed her hair from her face, her cheeks red.

Eliza looked curiously, hope sparking inside her “Are you comfortable now?” she asked.

Kara nodded her head and she surged forward and pressed her lips to Eliza’s, the kiss remained chaste at first as Eliza sat there stunned by the forwardness of Kara’s lips on hers, Kara pulled back after a moment of Eliza not responding and panic set back in as she went to apologize, before she could though Eliza surged forward and captured Kara’s lips, their kiss remained soft and tender as Eliza and Kara sat there, their lips moving in sync with one another.

Sliding her right leg over Kara’s lap Eliza manoeuvred herself so she was straddling Kara’s lap, Kara hands moved to Eliza’s hips before sliding around to the older woman’s ass, slapping and squeezing the older blonde’s ass Kara made Eliza moan and hiss as she arched back, her hips moving and grinding against the hardening bulge in Kara’s jeans, their lips devouring one another as their tongues duelled for dominance as their kiss became more intense and aggressive.

Breaking kiss and breathing heavier, their lips inches apart and their foreheads touching Eliza and Kara breathlessly moved together, grinding against one another, the couch springs squeaking as they moved together, grinding against one another drawing moans that filled the room, the heat between them growing intense as Kara turned Eliza’s head to the side and began kissing and biting, leaving marks all over the older blonde’s neck.

“Bedroom” Eliza whispered breathlessly before reinitiating the kiss, Kara nodded her head as she poured everything she had into the kiss before they broke apart, Kara was painfully hard now and Eliza’s cunt was dripping wet and had ruined her panties, grabbing Kara’s hand the older blonde led the way and took Kara upstairs, kissing and groping one another as they ascended the stairs.

Kicking the bedroom door open Kara and Eliza stumbled into the bedroom, raising her arms Eliza allowed Kara to pull her top up over her head and tossed it aside, Eliza smiled as she tilted her head to the side and allowed Kara access to her neck Kara took it and began kissing and licking the soft skin of Eliza’s neck, biting hard enough to leave a mark on the older blonde.

Dropping to her knees Eliza unzipped Kara’s jeans and pulled them down along with Kara’s boxers, gazing that the throbbing beast between Kara’s legs and Eliza’s mouth went dry as another part of her squirted in anticipation, licking her lips Eliza gazed at Kara’s cock lustfully, her fingers brushing the throbbing erection and she giggled as it twitched for her, Kara groaned as she felt Eliza’s fingers and hot breath on her.

Eliza looked up at Kara through hooded eyes and she flicked her tongue across the thick mushroom head making it twitch, pre-cum leaking from the head making Eliza moan as she tasted it, licking the precum up with her tongue making Kara’s cock twitch and throb more, on her knee’s before her adopted daughter Eliza wrapped her mouth around the thick mushroom head of Kara’s cock.

Letting out a groan Kara arched her back and she moaned in response, her hands moving to Eliza’s blonde hair as the older blonde moaned, her eyes rolling back as her eyes fluttered to a close, mouth wrapped around the thick mushroom head of Kara’s cock as she started to bob her head, a groan escaping Kara’s lips as the older woman bobbed her head and took Kara’s cock deep into her mouth.

“Oh god!” Kara moaned as she gripped Eliza’s hair tight as she arched her back, Eliza was elated to hear the noises she was pulling from Kara’s lips and the lewd sounds only turned her on and spurred her to faster, bobbing her head harder and faster Eliza sucked and gagged on Kara’s cock.

“Ohhh yessss, suck my cock slut” Kara hissed as she yanked Eliza’s hair.

Eliza came to a sudden stop and looked at Kara who paled “Oh god, I’m so sorry Eliza, I didn’t…” she was cut off my Eliza’s lips colliding with hers, their kiss more heated and aggressive than before as Eliza mewled into Kara’s mouth “No need to apologize, that turns me on” Eliza whispered, taking Kara’s hand and guiding into her jeans Eliza moaned as she felt Kara’s fingers “I’m so wet” she whispered.

Stumbling to the bed Kara and Eliza’s clothes were thrown about all over the place and Kara positioned herself over Eliza, Eliza wrapped her legs around Kara’s hips and gripping the honey blonde hair tight, pulling Kara into a passionate kiss Eliza mewled into her mouth as she felt the thick mushroom head of Kara’s cock brushing against her soaked cunt as they made out hungrily before breaking the kiss.

Nodding her head Eliza gave the go ahead for Kara.

Kara smiled as she nodded and with one push Kara’s throbbing fully erect 10inch cock pushed it’s way inside her, Eliza arched back and howled as stars exploded behind her closed eyelids, her cries filling the room as she dug her nails into Kara’s back as Kara pushed her way deeper, Eliza’s soaked walls clenching around her cock tight as she pushed deeper until she bottomed out inside the older blonde.

Slowly Kara built up a rhythm, keeping her movements slow as she pushed her hips forward and pulled back, her cock sliding inside Eliza slowly as Eliza gazed into Kara’s eyes, the bed springs squeaking filling the room mixed with the lewd sounds of Eliza’s moaning and Kara’s groans as they moved together, the headboard banging against the wall with every thrust Kara gave.

“YESSSSSSS, FASTER… FUCK ME!!!!” Eliza demanded, crying out as her insides clenched tight as she dug her nails into Kara’s back, Kara groaned as she picked up the pace and her cock pistoned inside Eliza, the bed rocking as Eliza and Kara fucked with wild abandon through the night, clawing Kara’s back up as Kara’s cock plunged inside her and fucked her hard and fast.

Eliza howled and screamed as Kara fucked her and soon Kara and Eliza tumbled off the edge together, Eliza and Kara screamed as they came together and Kara shot multiple loads inside Eliza, round after round Kara and Eliza rolled about and fucked in every position known as the night went on the their screams echoed through the night as Kara shot round after round of thick white ropes into her adopted mother.

Soon the 2 passed out and fell asleep.

The following morning:

Alex arrived and found Kara and Eliza eating breakfast and giggling as they talked, Eliza and Kara hugged Maggie and Alex and soon Alex and Maggie went off upstairs together.

10 seconds later Alex called downstairs “Mom… why is your bed broken?” she asked.

Kara and Eliza shared a look and giggled.

Of course, nothing good lasted, Eliza and Kara never talked about it again after Kara graduated high school and they never talked about it after Kara had gotten married to Lena Luthor.

Eliza eventually moved on and remarried and Kara was expecting her first child with Lena, but Eliza was not the only one Kara had sex with after… she even had sex with Maggie too after Maggie and Alex broke up.

But that’s another story entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and be sure to post your comments.


End file.
